


Coffee to Stay

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [148]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Derek in Love, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/31/18: “sugar, alley, heat”





	Coffee to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/31/18: “sugar, alley, heat”

Next door to the old eyesore bowling alley, Café Olé sold mediocre coffee but Derek would’ve drunk sludge as long as the cute barista named Stiles served it to him.

After learning Stiles’s work schedule, Derek spent hours making heart eyes at the mole-spotted boy while gulping down scalding hot, awful coffee no amount of sugar could improve.

As a result Derek was over-heated and definitely hyper-caffeinated when he blurted out, “Stiles hey hi I was thinking would you like to go out sometime I mean like a date sometime would you?”

He desperately hoped Stiles’s giddy laughter meant _yes_.


End file.
